1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid discharge device and a liquid discharge method.
2. Related Art
As a liquid discharge device, inkjet printers that form images by discharging ink (one type of liquid) from a head are known. As this kind of inkjet printer, items have been proposed with which it is made possible to fetch information relating to image formation by providing an optical sensor constituted by a light emitting unit and a light receiving unit (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2011-117945, for example). Also, for printers that form images by continuously discharging ink from a head while moving a carriage on which a head is installed in a prescribed direction, when this kind of optical sensor is provided at the edge part of the carriage (the prescribed direction edge part), it is possible to detect the presence or absence of foreign matter (paper jams, debris or the like) before the head passes over the medium. Then, when foreign matter is detected, by stopping the movement of the carriage immediately, it is possible to stop the head from colliding with the foreign matter.